secretwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Rules (Old)
Combat in Secret Wars is handled in a very unique manner - Players will dictate their desired actions, plan of attack, targets, ect. The Results will then be Game Master (GM) moderated based on the orders of the players. Each character will have a explanation of their powers and abilities, as well as a power grid chart that will give a rough estimate of the characters abilities in a range of categories from Strength to Magical Abilities and everything in between. These will be the basis of information used by the Players and Game Master (GM) to determine the combat moderation. The Players will submit their orders be it attack, defense or something else. (Example: Superman will use his Heat Vision to blast Ultron) The Game Master (GM) will begin resolving the various submitted orders for the combat - determined by the situation and the initiative of the characters. Each character will have an Initiative rating - and certain situations, such as an Ambush - will increase or decrease that initiative. Certain powers can also neutralize certain situations (example: Spider-Man's Spider Sense or Daredevil's Radar Sense could neutralize a Ambush attempt by being able to warn their team mates of the attack). Once the Order of Initiative has been determined among the characters involved in the Battle, the Game Master begins moderating the conflict by resolving their declared actions from character to character - With the highest initiative characters acting first and so on until the very last and lowest initiative character acting. Resolution of the actions is based on a number of factors related to the characters statistics. Some are very straight forward, while others can be very complicated depending on the actions, characters and stats involved. Declaring multiple actions will decrease the characters effectiveness in all those actions - Basic Example: Player A: Declares Superman will be using his Heat Vision to blast Ultron. Player B: Declares Ultron will be using his Encephalo-beam to blast Superman. GM Determines that Superman will Act first, followed by Ultron GM Looks at Superman's Heat Vision Power, as well as Superman's Energy Projection rating - This will determine his ability to Hit and Damage. The GM then looks at Ultron's Durability - if Ultron has declared a defensive action, like dodge - then his agility would have factor in for avoiding the attack completely. ACTIONS Attack - Character Attacks another character by some means. This can be hand to hand, guns, energy blast, mind blast, magical attacks, throwing something and so on. Dodge (Partial) - Character declares a dodge in addition to other action. The character will be able to apply his agility to avoid the FIRST attack against him. The attack also must be visible and typically have a direct physical application (so a mental blast cant be dodged for example). This dodge is ONLY effect against the very first attack against the character - additional attacks from other sources are not hampered by the partial dodge. Area Effect attacks are also not hampered by a Partial Dodge, as it is targeting a wide area vs a single character. Dodge (Full) - Character declares a dodge as his only action, meaning the character has gone fully defensive. The character dodge will apply against all attacks against him that turn. The attack also must be visible and typically have a direct physical application (so a mental blast cant be dodged for example). Area Effect attacks are also not hampered by a Full Dodge, as it is targeting a wide area vs a single character. Evade - Character declaring an Evade must be engaged in hand to hand combat with an opponent from the previous round. Evade effectively moves the character out of strike distance his/her opponent. Similar to a dodge but only effective against opponent the character is immediately engaged with and is limited to hand to hand combat only. Block - Character declaring a Block will attempt to Block incoming attacks against a specific target. This can be done either by the characters physical body (stepping in front of the attack himself) or by using an object or power (example: Captain America's Shield or Invisible Girl's Force Field). Incoming Attacks will first be applied against the blocking character, if the attack is higher than the blockers ability to block, the remaining is applied to the original target. Withdrawal - Character performing a Withdrawal action is effectively retreating from the combat zone. Functions in a similar fashion as a full dodge, but will increase the distance between the character and others as well. Movement - Character performing a movement action, are basically moving - this is typically to move closer to target or away from one. Charge - Character declaring a charge is effectively doing a movement attack - the character moves towards his target with the intent to ram into the target with their physical self. This is a favorite tactics of characters like Rhino and Juggernaut. The Charge attack combines the charging characters speed and durability as the applicable damage indicator. Category:Defunt Page